Life Goes On
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: It's after the cabin. The attack never happened. Rose and Dimitri try to hide their relationship.  Tasha wants to come visit Chris and Dimka.  Eddie and Mia like each other but won't admit it. Adrian is annoying Dimitri by flirting constantly with Rose.
1. Chapter 1: Intense Training

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1: Intense Training**

**Rose's POV.  
**_ BEEP BEEP BEEP__ BEE- _I punched the annoying sound, and heard something fall to the floor. I realized too late that the sound had been my alarm clock. "Shit." That was the third this month. Groggily, I stood up. I placed the ruined alarm clock into the wastebasket, then proceeded to get ready for practice. Once I was ready, I walked down to the gym. I opened the doors and saw my Russian God lying on the sparring mats reading one of those damn cowboy novels. "I'm here, Comrade." I said. I took a peek at the clock, and found that I was 15 minutes late... the latest I had been since our first practice. "Uhh, my alarm clock, uh, broke... again." I stuttered. Dimitri was going to kill me!

"Rose. You're late." Only three words, but the point was made. "Laps, now. And do five extra." Ouch, he really was mad. I set my bag down, still not making eye contact with Dimitri. I hung my head as I made my way to the gym doors, then outside to the track. I thought while I ran. Had anyone else complained about my lateness, I would have given them my classic bad-ass attitude and not cared what they thought. With Dimitri though, it was different. I didn't want to disappoint him. I also didn't feel the need to attract attention. I knew Dimitri would see, and love, me for who I was. I vowed not to disappoint him again. When I had finished my laps, I went back inside. I heard Dimitri sigh. "Roza, I'm not mad. Just try not to break anymore alarm clocks, okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'll try." My smile grew. "Now, are you ready to get your hot ass kicked?" He shook his head as we walked to the sparring mats. We circled, each waiting for the other to move first. Finally, I lunged. He easily side-stepped me, and I spun with a roundhouse kick. He caught my foot and pulled me towards him. I wrenched my foot back, and in that second, he tackled me. His hands went around my wrists and we fell. I twisted, causing us to land sideways. I quickly scrambled on top of him, but he still had a hold on my wrists. He flipped us over with a grunt. He moved my wrists so that one hand held them while the other was free. Then he 'staked' me despite my struggling. He smirked at me and let my wrists go, but didn't move entirely off of me.

"What was it you said about 'kicking my hot ass'?" he was still smirking. I growled.

"Alright, alright. You beat me… this time." I admitted in defeat. I noticed he hadn't moved yet. He apparently noticed too, because his smirk turned into a look of love, and he leaned down to capture my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. He was straddling me, one arm bent but holding his weight while his other hand cupped my cheek. He pulled away to allow us to breathe, and I ran a hand down his chest. His dark eyes seemed to grow darker as a lust-filled look came into him.

"Roza, we can't. Not here." I ignored him as I began tracing the outline of his muscles. Leaning up, I was able to kiss along his jawline, and nibbled lightly on his ear.

I purred, "We can go… somewhere else." He hesitantly pulled away.

"Roza,"he swallowed. His accent had deepened, making him that much sexier.

"Come on, Comrade. You know you want to." I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He moaned a little as I gently bit his bottom lip. He pulled away again. I pouted.

"Roza, we can't. Not right now. You have class. Later." He seemed to struggle with the words. He slowly reached up and unwrapped my arms from his neck, then proceeded to roll off of me and get up. I sighed, but I knew he was right.

"I'll hold you to that, Comrade." I smiled at him to show that I understood.

"I hope so. Now get your sexy body ready for breakfast and classes." He gave me one of his rare full smiles. My heart fluttered.

"If I must." I picked up my gym bag, staying bent a little longer than necessary since I knew he was still watching me. I swayed my hips as I walked to the changing room. I flipped my hair and took one last glance behind me before stepping in. Dimitri had been staring quite intently at me… or my butt more precisely. I smiled.

When I was done changing I walked back into the gym. No more than five steps in, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist. "That wasn't very nice, Roza." Dimitri growled playfully next to my ear.

"I never said I played nice. And you love me anyway." He spun me around to kiss me again.

When the kiss ended, he said "That's true. Now go eat." He let me go and I turned to leave. He smacked my ass. I twirled around to look at him, but he was just smirking while he picked up his own gym bag and walked past me to the door. I growled playfully. He reached the door – damn that man's fast- and looked back at me. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said back and he slipped out the door. I left the gym and made my way to the cafeteria. After going through the line, I sat down with my friends. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and of course Adrian were all there. Adrian was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri. Lissa turned to me.

"What took so long, Rose?" she asked. Breakfast was almost over.

"I was training with Di- Guardian Belikov." I said. Adrian grinned.

"It must have been… intense." Adrian commented. I was the only one who got the double meaning.

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you." Lissa said concernedly. She had no idea that what she said had another meaning. Adrian's grin grew.

I decided to play along with Adrian's little game. "It was nothing that I couldn't handle. Just a little physical activity." I knew Lissa assumed I meant training, but Adrian understood my underlying message. His grin faltered a little in surprise.

"Alright." Lissa sighed. Fire Boy then stole her attention. The rest of breakfast went by quickly and uneventfully. We all went to class.

**I know, I know. I need to update my other stories. I couldn't help writing this though! The beginning paragraph actually was written for a roleplay, but I decided to continue it. Tell me what you think. Should I continue with it? The rating might change in later chapters.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. The awesome Richelle Mead does! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret's Out

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 2: The Secret's Out**

**Rose POV**

I walked into Stan's class just as the bell rang. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. I sat in my seat, which was conveniently located near the door (for when I eventually got kicked out). I saw Dimitri standing near the back of the classroom and waved.

"Miss Hathaway! My class is not for socializing!" Stan yelled. I think that's his hobby: yelling.

"I'm sitting right here Stanny Boy. You can use your Inside voice." I said in a mockingly kind tone. I swear, Stan's head looked exactly like a tea kettle, complete with steam coming out of his ears. I almost laughed.

"You are out of line!" I didn't grace him with a reply. He gave me a last glare before returning to his teaching duties. After about 10 minutes of me spacing out, I was brought to attention by Stan standing in front of me.

"Miss. Hathaway. Pay attention." He growled. I decided I was tired of this class. I could see Dimitri in the background shaking his head. He was trying to tell me not to lose my temper. Too late.

"Or what? You'll send me to Kirova? Psh. You know, maybe if you actually taught us I would pay attention."

"Get. Out. And you will be punished." Stan looked demonic, but I wasn't the least bit scared. I slowly got up and bent down to pick up my bag. Then I turned and walked to the doors of the classroom. Before I left I turned and waved to the class. Then I was out the doors and walking down the hall. I expected Dimitri to follow me out, but he didn't. I found a garden and sat down on a cool stone bench.

"Little Dhampir? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" How had I not notice Adrian was here? He was standing near a blooming rosebush with a cigarette in his hand.

"It was Stan's class. I don't need to be there." I said back, lying across the bench. It was surprisingly comfortable for stone.

"Ahh. You got kicked out." I snorted in amusement. "What do you plan on doing for the next half hour, then?"

"I have no idea. I would visit Lissa, but she's just in another boring class. Hold on." I checked the bond when I felt Lissa's excitement. Christian and she were talking while they worked on a project. I was surprised to see Christian actually helping, but then I noticed he was just taping things onto a poster board. Of course he would have a simple job. Something in their conversation caught my attention. Lissa was talking.

"When is she coming?" Lissa asked Christian. _Who? _I thought.

"The next plane isn't until tomorrow, but she wants a day to pack and lock up, so probably the day after." Christian replied happily. Christian was never happy when talking about someone else unless it was Lissa or… no. No way was _she_ coming here. Checking further in the bond affirmed my growing suspicion. I groaned. Christian's aunt, Tasha Ozera, was coming to our school to visit Christian. I pulled out of Lissa's head to find Adrian leaning over me.

"Well?" he asked.

"Tasha is coming. The day after tomorrow." Two days until my life took a turn for the worse. Adrian smirked.

"Worried about her and the cradle robber? Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Don't call him that. And it's not Dimitri I'm worried about, it's her. She is going to be hanging off of him like a fish on a hook." I groaned. Tasha, of course, didn't know about Dimitri's and my relationship. Tasha liked Dimitri. She likes him enough to invite him to be her guardian… with benefits. Nudge Nudge Wink Wink. I pushed Adrian out of the way and sat up. The bell rang. I stood up to go to my next class.

"I'll see you later, Little Dhampir. I miss you already." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye. Try not to kill all the flowers with you smoking habits." As I was walking back into the building, a tall frame came forward. Disapproving mentor's speech, here I come.

"Rose. Can we talk about your behavior please." It was more of a statement than a question so I just nodded and followed Dimitri. He took us to an abandoned conference room. "Rose, you can't keep provoking Guardian Alto. His class is important, so you should try to pay attention."

"I know. I hate that class though." I sighed.

"We all have to do things we don't like. Just try not to antagonize him so much, okay?" He looked directly at me as he was speaking.

"I'll try." I was serious. Dimitri was right; I did need to pass his class to graduate.

"All right. I'll walk you to your next class." He gave me a quick kiss before we left the privacy of the conference room.

"By the way, did you know Tasha is coming?" I glanced at him.

"She is? I didn't know that. When?"

"Two days." I tried to say it without any bitterness in my voice, but Dimitri picked up on it anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Most of the students had gone to class, leaving the hallway empty. I still glanced around before answering.

"I'm annoyed because Tasha will be hitting on you right in front of me. And I can't say anything to stop her, well, you know why." I didn't want to discuss our relationship where anyone might hear, so I left it at that. We were approaching my classroom.

"We'll discuss this later. But Rose, Tasha and I are just friends." Dimitri said.

"I guess we will have to talk later. Thanks for walking me to class." I smiled at him. He gave a half smile back and handed me a late pass.

"Anytime. Now go, and pay attention." He took on his mentor tone as he said the last part.

"If I have to." I sighed and walked into the class room. I handed the teacher a late pass and sat down. She put it on the desk and continued teaching. The next few classes passed by, and soon it was lunch. My stomach rumbled as I caught up with Eddie and we got our food. Then we sat down at our usual table. In the next 5 minutes, the entire gang was gathered.

"So, Rose, Tasha's coming. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, totally." I said in a happy voice, although I was anything but joyous. No one noticed, but Adrian knew how I was really feeling. He gave me a sympathetic look. I knew if it wasn't for the fact that we liked the same guy, Tasha and I would be great friends. However, I was not about to let her steal my man.

"Earth to Rose!" Eddie waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked. I guess I spaced out.

"I was asking if you wanted to come over for a movie night." Lissa asked. She was looking at me.

"Uhh, I don't know. I'm kinda tired." I could feel Lissa's worry for me. I wasn't really tired, but I had planned on spending time with Dimitri tonight.

"I knew it. Guardian Belikov is going too far with training." Adrian hid a smile by getting a drink. I knew he was thinking about the other kind of 'training' Dimitri and I did. Why did conversations always include this topic?

"No, Liss, I'm fine. Besides, practice makes perfect." Adrian almost choked on his drink, and Christian gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Adrian.

"Did something go down the wrong pipe?" I added. Adrian shot a glare at me.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I simply swallowed too much." It was my turn to glare at Adrian.

"You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew. Or in this case, drink more than you can swallow." Mia giggled and whispered something in Eddie's ear. The rest of us looked at them. Eddie's face turned thoughtful, then he laughed. Seeing that we were watching them, Eddie commented.

"You guys have sick, twisted minds." His tone was joking. I realized that Eddie and Mia had caught on to the innuendo being used.

Just then, someone ran across the cafeteria and yelled "I'm coming! Hold on!" Everyone but Lissa and Christian busted out in laughter. I watched Christian's face as he realized why we were laughing. I saw him thinking back, then he also gave a small laugh. Lissa looked at Christian, still puzzled. Christian leaned over and whispered in her ear. As he explained, her face turned a nice shade of red, causing us to laugh again. She was so innocent. The bell rang, and we all stood up. I threw away my trash, then said goodbye and walked to my last few classes. After they were done, and dinner was over, I went to the gym for training again. As I was about to walk in, I noticed Dimitri lying on the grass between the building and the track. Worried, I went over to him. His hands were behind his head as a cushion, and he was staring straight up. He smiled at me when I set my books down and sat beside him.

"Whatcha doin' Comrade?"

"Looking at the stars. My oldest sister Karolina taught me about them." He got that happy look that came whenever he talked about his family. I smiled. "Do you want to learn?"

"You mean constellations and stuff?" I had read a book about them once, but I gave up after it used a large word (Fusis? Fuson? Fusion, that was it) meaning basically the same as 'everything melting together'. "Sure." I lay down next to Dimitri, but not touching at all. We were still outside, so people could see us. He took his hand and pointed to a really bright star, which was slowly fading due to the coming sunrise. I had two hours before curfew.

"That's called the North Star, or Polaris." His hand moved. "Those three stars in a row are O'Rion's Belt."

"O'Rion's _Belt_?"

"Yeah. See, these stars," he pointed out the stars he meant, "Form O'Rion. He was a great hunter, and he fell in love with the daughter of a king. The king took his time in letting them marry, and O'Rion got impatient. Something happened to make the king angry at O'Rion, and he blinded O'Rion after getting him drunk. When O'Rion got his sight back, he hunted the king. But the king had been warned and was hidden. O'Rion gave up, and went with off with a woman named Eos. They became separated however, and O'Rion started following Artemis. Then O'Rion was killed."

"So, some guy blinded him, and his sight came back, then he was killed? One, did Jesus give him his sight back or something? Two, how was he killed?"

"I don't know. I think he got his sight back by looking at the rising sun. I don't know how he was killed."

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"A blind guy got his sight back by _looking at the sun?_ Excuse me if I fail to see the logic in that." Dimitri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"That's just what the story says. Sorry if it's unbelievable." He said sarcastically. I snorted in laughter. "Anyway, we have to train now. I can teach you more about constellations later."

I rolled over and propped my head up so I could look at him. He looked… H-O-T. His long brown hair was splayed out a little, and his full lips were curved in a breath-taking smile. Then his eyes… I could drown in those pools of rich chocolate brown.

"Roza…" He whispered my name like a prayer. I wanted to kiss him. No, I _needed_ to kiss him. I sat up and pulled him with me into the gym (which happened to be the closest building). It was deserted. He got the idea and stopped. "Not here. Anyone could come in." He pulled me back out of the gym, stopping to grab our stuff. I guess training was being ditched. I didn't mind. We walked with each other, hardly passing anyone. When we reached the guardian dorms, Dimitri brought me up the back stairwell. We made it to his room without any witnesses. Once inside, Dimitri locked the door and turned to me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed me back just as passionately. I was left breathless.

"Roza, we still need to talk."

"I know." He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, then pulled me down onto his lap. I settled against him.

"Tasha and I are only friends. I definitely don't like her like that, although I know she likes me. My heart's with you." I smiled at his words and gave him a kiss.

"I know you are only friends with her, I'm not worried about that. Tasha likes you as more than friends though, and I'm worried about what I will do when she tries something. I guess… I guess I'm jealous?" I blushed and tucked my face into his chest. He chuckled. "Not funny." I stated.

"Okay. But you have nothing to be jealous of. Tasha doesn't have anything that I want."

"… What about kids? I can't give you that. And you wouldn't have to hide all the time." It was true. I hadn't mentioned this before because I was worried what Dimitri would say, but we needed to talk about it. Dimitri's hand found my chin and pushed me away from his chest just enough to look him in the eye.

"I don't care about children. If I can't have them with you, then I don't care. If we really, really wanted one, we could adopt. There are other ways. And I don't mind hiding. You are worth it. Roza, sometimes I feel like I'm holding you back from having a normal relationship, or that you could do much better than me. What about Ivashkov? He can give you kids, and you wouldn't have to hide. He has money to take care of you, and as much as I hate to admit it, he really does care for you." He chuckled a little. The hand that had been holding my chin was now cupping my face. "I guess I'm jealous too." I smiled.

"Dimitri, you are my world. I don't want to be with Adrian, he's just a friend. And annoying. I love you. I don't really care about having children. I feel like I'm holding you back sometimes too. I don't need wealth. I need you." As soon as I had finished, Dimitri crashed his lips to mine. Our kiss was light, but loving. I smiled. "Now we can be jealous together."

He laughed and kissed me again. I was about to say something when the bond flashed. I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was knocking on the door to my room, wondering what was taking me so long to answer. She wanted to ask me to come to her movie night one last time. _Maybe she's asleep. Should I wake her up? I'll just check on her. She has been acting a little strangely._ She pulled her spare key out of her pocket and put it in the key hole. I pulled out of her head. A string of profanities left my mouth, and Dimitri frowned.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Lissa wanted to invite me to a movie night. She just came to ask me again. She's in my room." Dimitri said something in Russian that didn't sound nice. I thought for a second.

"Dimitri. She's not gonna believe anything. I think we should tell her… about us."

"…Are you sure?"

"She's trustworthy. There's nothing else to do."

"Alright. I'll escort you back." I grabbed my cell phone and typed a quick message to Lissa.

To xLissax

I no ur confused. Stay in my room. Be there soon.

From Rose

Nodding to Dimitri, I grabbed my gym bag from near the door and we left. It was silent on the way to my room. Once at my door, I walked in. Dimitri followed me, closing the door after him.

"Rose, where were you? Oh, um, hello Guardian Belikov." Lissa asked from her seat on my bed.

"Hello, Princess." Dimitri spoke. He sat in my desk chair.

"Liss, I have something I have to tell you, okay? Please give me a chance to explain before you get mad." I was nervous. Lissa became a little wary, and a lot curious.

"Alright Rose."

I sat next to her. "Lissa, I love Dimitri."

"And I love Roza." He added.

**Lissa POV**

"Lissa, I love Dimitri." Rose stated.

"And I love Roza." Guardian Belikov said. Shock coursed through me. _Rose and Guardian Belikov are together? And Rose never told me? Oh God, she doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust her best friend. _

"Liss, no! I trust yo-"

"Then why didn't you tell me? We are best friends, even sisters! You don't think sharing your life with me every once in a while would be okay? It's fine for you to know everything that runs through my mind, but you hide things from me? Geez!" I was nearly shouting.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but if anyone overheard… Liss, Dimitri could have gone to jail! I can't let that happen. Please!" Rose sounded upset and desperate.

"Princess," Dimitri started.

"Lissa. Call me Lissa." I hate my royal name. How was I any different from anyone else?

"Lissa," he continued awkwardly, "at least let us explain. Rose is right, the fewer people who know, the better. Our relationship isn't exactly approved of." He said the last part a little bitterly. I took a deep breath. They were right, and I overreacted, but still! I nodded, and Rose began their story. I was amazed as they went through it. _All that and they're still together. And no wonder Rose didn't seem to like Tasha. W-O-W._ Rose smiled at hearing my thoughts. They were watching me, wondering what I would say now that I knew everything.

"…I understand now why you never told me, but for future reference, you can tell me anything. We are sisters, Rose. I don't like keeping secrets. And I'm happy for you two. But Guardian Belikov,"

"Dimitri. If I'm calling you Lissa, then you call me Dimitri." He stated.

"Dimitri, I swear to God, if you ever hurt Rose, I will hunt you down and make you suffer tenfold. I will use all my power and you _will_ hurt." My voice dropped lower, and I put on a menacing face. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. Dimitri actually looked a little scared. _Good._ Rose stifled a giggle, and just like that we were back to normal. Now down to business.

"So, Rose, are you sure you don't wanna come to movie night?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and added, "Dimitri could come too."

She looked hesitant and shared a glance with Dimitri. "But won't the others question his presence?" she asked.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell everyone else? They're your friends! They won't tell." I was shocked that she was still going to keep it a secret from the group, although I kind of understood it. _It might stop Adrian from his constant flirting._ I sent my thought to her via the bond.

"Um, I wish. Adrian caught me and Dimitri in an argument. He's known for a while." Rose looked sheepish. My mouth dropped.

"Really? So unfair!" I sighed, but persisted in my attempt to get her to my movie night.

"Dimitri? What do you think? Do you wanna go?" Rose turned to him.

"Sure. I have the night off anyway." He sounded a little hesitant, but Rose seemed to take this as okay. _He seems more relaxed around you. I've only ever seen him in 'Guardian mode'. Is he always like this around you? _I sent through the bond.

"Mostly." Rose said. Dimitri looked at her and she shook her head.

"Let's go." I stood up and walked out the door. Dimitri followed, along with Rose after locking her door. Now that we were in sight of people, Dimitri had his guardian mask on, and Rose seemed to ignore him more. Rose and I talked on the walk to my room, and we got there just before curfew. Rose had her gym bag, filled with overnight stuff. We went inside where we found everyone waiting.

"There you are! What took so long?" Christian asked. Everyone (Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian) were there.

"Rose and Dimitri had to tell me something." I said. I noticed Adrian was eyeing Dimitri's presence.

"What?" Eddie asked curiously. I turned to Rose.

**Rose POV**

_Show time._ I thought. Everyone was now looking at us, or glaring at Dimitri in Adrian's case. I turned to Dimitri as I moved closer and laced my hands with his. He leant down and kissed me. Shocked gasps erupted in the room from everyone but Adrian (who now looked disgusted) and Lissa. I leaned my head against Dimitri's arm, and he shifted so his arm was around my waist.

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Lissa asked casually, knowing the others would not respond. They were too preoccupied with gaping openly at Dimitri and me.

"Liss, honey, you do realize that your best friend just kissed her older mentor and a guardian? Aren't you at least a little… shocked or something?" Christian asked incredulously.

"Personally, I think they make a cute couple." Dimitri and I smiled at her comment.

"Spill. I want details." Mia had come to stand in front of me. Thus, Dimitri and I ended up explaining our story again. Eddie was a little mad about me having feelings for Dimitri when I was dating Mason, but he calmed down once he realized I regretted it. Then he took Dimitri to the side and threatened him. I couldn't hear what he said, but Dimitri's face was worth it. I'd have to ask him later. Adrian mumbled congratulations, but I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. It didn't matter. He knew I loved Dimitri, so he shouldn't have been that surprised. Half an hour had passed, and finally we settled down to watch a movie. Lissa chose Twilight. We laughed when the male vampire (what's his name, Eli, Evan… Edward!) stepped into the sun and sparkled. _As if! _ Lissa giggled, and I checked her thoughts. Then I giggled too. _Maybe that's why Strigoi don't come out in the day. They're hiding the fact that they sparkle!_ When the movie was over, nobody was tired yet. _Now what?_ I thought. Lissa was thinking similarly.

"We could play some games…" said Lissa. We all agreed.

"What first?" I asked.

"How about I Never?" said Mia. Again, everyone agreed. _Let the games begin…_

**It's your lucky day! I finally updated! This story is turning out differently than I thought it would, but I like it. The next chapter should have more Adrian vs Dimitri in it. (I hope.) This chapter is so long! Should I split it up? It's been worked on over the past few days. I hope you like it! Tell me if you thought I got their reaction's okay. R&R PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

**Thanks!**

**Creativity Incarnate**


End file.
